


Stranded.

by Just_A_Small_Town_Girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sad, car crash, harry and zayn and perrie die, they're kinda stranded in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Small_Town_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Small_Town_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes bad things happen to good people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shattered glass under my legs hurt.

Millions of little tiny shards pressing into the sensitive skin of my foot. The blood dripping down my temple hurt as well, and the way my leg bone stuck out of my skin was going to be a problem also, but I needed to care about other people right now. ~~_Not_ _me._~~  It was then I realized that I was lying on the ground, trees surrounded me, making feel, somewhat safer. Wet grass and dirt around me felt uncomfortable on my cut skin, I tried to sit up, but failing as my back felt as if someone had stomped on it one hundred times. _'Suck it up.'_ My mind told me, _'You're a tough girl, okay.'_ But it hurt so bad, I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I tried, I tried so hard to _remember_ what the hell happened, because most 18 year old girls don't wake up with broken legs and bleeding heads and cuts everywhere on the ground in the middle of the _woods._

_rememberrememberrememberremember  
_

_  
_Then I remembered.

 _'Louis!'_ I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Remembering him, remembering Harry and Zayn and Liam and Niall and Eleanor and Perrie and _everything._ Remembering what happened and _why._ Remembering that Louis was driving...driving to _a cabin._ And he said that he knew a short cut. He said that he knew a short cut and that it would get them to the _cabin_ faster. _The cabin in the woods._ The cabin that they were all staying at for a week. Because...because Louis was happy because it was finally winter break. _'Screw school, right?' Louis says as he flashes Niall a grin._ I remember, and then none of us were buckled, and Louis and Eleanor were in the front and Perrie,Liam, Zayn, Niall, Me, and Harry were all in the back. _'There are no cars on this road, were fine.' Harry assures Louis._ And then Louis said that it would be faster if we drove through the woods. _'I'm not taking no frickin' public road, thats the easy way to go, we all need an adventure once and a while.'_ I remember Louis saying, I remember him saying that and then we crashed, we _crashed_ the van. So thats why I'm on the ground in the frickin' woods. _'LOUIS!"_ I scream again. No response. I whimper, _I'm all alone. 'Please God, I know I don't really talk to you much but, please, please, help me, help me.'_ I think to myself. Nothing happens. _  
_

I don't know how long I lay there for before I hear a faint cough. _'Hello?'_ I whisper, ~~_wanting_ ~~ needing a response. I got nothing. I **knew** someone was there, and I needed someone right now. _'It's now or never.'_ I thnk to myself before I try to get up. The pain is extruciating, my back, limbs, and head aching like hell. But I know someone is there. I freaking know it. _'Hello?'_ I whisper a second time. I realize that I am a good ten feet from the van, which is crushed under a tree. _'Can you please answer me? I really need someone right now.'_ I whimper, tears streaming down my face now. _'God damn it, please.'_ I cry, losing hope. I limp to the van, pain surging through me like no tomorrow. I notice how the windshield of the van is shattered, barely any glass remaining. I peer into the crushed car. What I saw would haunt me forever.

 _Blood._  

There was _blood_ everywhere. Windows. Seats. Floor. People. Perrie's neck was snapped, her head hanging off like one of those bobble things you would get at baseball games.  Blood was still leaking out, everywhere. I cringe, Perrie. Perrie was my best friend, Perrie was the one I would always go to when I was depressed or lonley or hurt. And now she was dead. I let put a sob. One of those big, huge ones you mske when you find out your dog got hit by a car or something, because they didn't do anything _wrong._  They did nothing to deserve what they got. But yet they still got it. I looked next to her, Zayn. Zayn's skin was a light blue, adding emphasis to the cuts on his skin. I had the _nerve_ to reach out and feel for a pulse. _I felt nothing._ I was sobbing, wailing, screaming, because _no,_ they can't be _dead._ Zayn was like my big brother, _ ~~even though I was older by 9~~ days,_ he was always protecting me from bad boyfriends and the jocks at school who try to take advantage of me. _'No, no please.'_ I think in my head, as I look to see Harry. Harry my boy, with blood leaking out of his mouth, he had a large shard of glass in his stomach, I knew he was gone too. Harry, was everything to me, he was the reason I woke up in the morning, he was only 15, only 15. He had a killer voice. And I would always tease him because of it, just so I could see him smile, that smile that he did when he was embarrassed or nervous. My crying was interupted by another faint cough, this time coming from Niall, it looked like he hit his head against the window because the one he was sitting next to was cracked. Blood was running out of his ears. He had a bruise of his cheek from something, and his teeth were chattering. But I knew that _he_ was alive. _'Niall?'_ I whispered, my voice was hoarse from screaming and crying.He didn't do anything.  _'Niall?'_ I whispered a little bit louder. Nothing. I reached over and grabbed his arm, _'Niall!'_ I practically yelled. Niall flinched, and looked at me with those big blue eyes, with tears streaks on his cheeks. _'Niall, why weren't you answering me_?' I question. He looks at me with horror, _'What? I can't hear you. Bailey I can't hear you, Bailey, why can't I hear you!'_ He shouts, his words slurring, _'Bailey, Bay I can't hear myself, I can't hear myself, Bay what's happening, Bay why is Perrie not moving! Bay! Bay, Zayn's not breathing I think, Bailey! Bailey! Talk, don't you care, Bailey say something! Help me Bailey, why can't I hear you!'_ He screams panicking, I have to take action before he has a panic attack. _'Shh, babe it's fine. You hit your head real hard, okay? That's all, we've been in an accident, that's why. You have to work with me okay? Please?'_ I comfort him. ' _Bailey! I can't hear you! Bay!'_ He screams again. I realize that talking isn't going to work anymore. Niall starts to cry as he starts to panic more, when he notices that Perrie, Zayn, and Harry are _dead._ Blood cover his thin t-shirt, his skin turning pale. ~~ _He's so stupid for not wearing a_ jacket.~~ I started to talk again, before realizing that he can't _hear._ Instead I hold out my arms and grab onto him, pulling him out of the car. I yank him into a bone-crushing hug, noticing how cold his skin was, _'Here.'_ I say to pretty much no one, as I yank off my bright pink sweatshirt as pull it over his head, _'No, Bay, you'll get cold.'_ He whispers still crying slightly, but wanting to try to stay strong. I shake my head as it pull it over the rest of him, it fits him, maybe a little too big, but I'm to small for my age so it fits him pretty good in my opinion. _'Where's Lou and El and Liam, Bay?'_ Niall asks, those wide blue eyes getting me again. I notice that they weren't there, fear creeps upon me, my mind wonders, _'i bet they ditched us.'_ But I shake that thought quickly, it's Louis we thinking about here, the sassy 18 year old with a big heart, and Eleanor, the sweetest, prettiest girl I've ever met, and Liam is so responsible, they would never leave us, right?

 _'What's gonna happen to us, Bay?'_ Niall asks, his words slightly slurred together due to his hearing loss.

_'I don't know, babe, I don't know" I whisper, even though I know that no one can hear me._

                                                                                                                                                

  
 

 ~~ _  
_~~


	2. Noises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family means no one gets left behind.

I hear gunshots go off in the distance as everything is still, everything is peaceful, everything is perfect. I wanted this moment to last forever, I wanted _this_ to last. I want the chill night air on my face at _all times._ I want snow under my feet. I want the smell of trees and smoke to be with me forever. Because this is what true beauty is all about.

 _'Eleanor!'_ I hear Niall shout, his voice sounded scared, like he _knew_ it wasn't going to be okay. I didn't have to heart to explain to him that Eleanor wasn't listening, Eleanor left us. She left us all alone. But then I remembered that he couldn't _hear._ That it wouldn't  matter if I screamed as loud as I could in his ears because he can't hear. _'Eleanor please!'_ I hear him scream more, he was desperate, he needed her, he needed Louis and Liam and Perrie and Zayn and Harry, too, but no, no half of them are dead. I hear him sobbing next to me, but I don't move, I don't move because I know that nothing I could do would change the fact that he couldn't hear, and that Eleanor, Lou, and Liam all _left_ us. Because he was only 15, and he needed somebody to hold on to, and I was the only one there, but I can't do that because _nothings ever going to be okay_ anymore. And hugs can't fix the fact that three of  my best friends are dead.

The snow crunched against my boots, creating deep footprints in the fluffy snow. I heard a scream, and then a gunshot, I look to Niall to see that he's looking down at his feet, oblivious to the situation. I keep walking, I don't want to say anything that would scare him more than he already is. I hear another gunshot, and more screams, this time more feminine. I flinched and Niall notices, _'What's wrong?'_ He asks innocently, looking me straight in the eyes.

 _'Nothing babe it's just-'_ I start to say but stop myself and just shake my head. I grab his hand and start to run, not caring how he gets confused and stumbles a bit, we have to get the hell away from here. I start to run faster, ignoring the horrid pain in my leg, tears spring from my eyes, making it hard to see.

 _'Bay? Bay your leg hurts we can't run. Bay, please! Bay stop!'_ He screams, trying to rip his hand away from mine, he fails, and just let's me pull him. I keep running through bushes and weeds until I stumble and fall, taking Niall with me, as I crash onto the ground, a shock of pain spreads up my leg, this time more serious. I let out a scream, screaming out everything inside me, sobbing and yelling, because _this,_ this was **not** supposed to happen. This was just a simple **trip.** Nobody was supposed to die, I wanted it all to end. I wanted it **all** to end.

 _'Niall, Niall, kill me.'_ I whisper, saying the only thing I could muster.

 _'Bay, I'm not gonna kill you. Bay please.'_ He cries, voice cracking.

 _'Niall, kill me right now, please Niall, I want to die.'_ Niall flinches at the word _die_. I didn't want to put him through this, he was so young. But I didn't know what to do. The pain in my leg grows stronger as I grow weaker. Breaths shortening with every intake. I was panicking, I was scared. My head felt dizzy as I heard Niall whisper, _'Bay, Bay please don't do this do me.'_ I didn't want to do this to him, I just wanted it all to end. Three of my best friends are dead, I can't live with myself. The tears on my face start to freeze, every second is getting colder. Every breath is getting harder.

 _'Help! Please! Somebody!'_ Niall screams as loud as he can, his tears are dripping on my shirt, creating little tiny dots in the fabric. I look into his eyes and think _wow his eyes are so pretty and blue like the sky. Maybe I can drown in his eyes and sleep forever._


End file.
